transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Magnus
The Brother of Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus is one of the toughest warriors around. Biography Dion Dion was working in an Refinery Depot when Orion Pax and Ariel approached him with an offer to see a gladiatorial match in Kaon. He mentioned that he's busy, but will join them later. He tells Orion goodbye, before continuing to direct the Haulers where to pack Energon. He joined Orion, Ariel, and Scattershot at the Pits of Kaon, just in time to see Megatronus II kill a massive beast. he then cheers alongside Ariel and Orion. After the match was over, he and Ariel got lost from Orion. He reunites with Orion, who was being preached to by Megatronus II. He joined Megatronus II, Ariel, and Orion to the High Council. There he watches as Megatron reveals his true colors. He then watched as Orion gave a speech about violence not being the answer to bring Peace to the Masses. Unfortunately, Dion, Ariel, and Orion Pax walked by as Nominus Prime was killed by Megatron. He stopped by, only to be killed by the mad Cybertronian. His remains were taken to Alpha Trion and Maccadam. He was then rebuilt into Ultra Magnus. War for Cybertron Part 2 Commandership of the Wreckers Part 1: War for Cybertron Ultra Magnus was reunited with Optimus, Elita One, and Scattershot. He watched as Scattershot disappeared before everyone's eyes. Years later, he alongside Elita One watched as Optimus became the next Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. He then bowed to his Brother, Optimus Prime. War for Cybertron Part 2 Centuries later, he ordered The Wreckers to finish off the remaining Decepticons at the Hydrax Plateau. After the last Decepticons are killed, he congratulated the Wreckers upon their victory. A Vehicon tried to gang up on Magnus, only for Magnus to be saved by Wheeljack. After thanking Wheeljack, he was informed by Crosshairs that more Decepticons are incoming. he ordered Whirl and Roadbuster to take to the skies. When the Decepticons arrived, he was informed by Hot Rod that they're being called back to Iacon. He ordered the Wreckers to return to Iacon. He was asked by Wheeljack why they couldn't use a GroundBridge, he agrees and called Blaster for pick up. In Iacon, he was asked by Blaster where the others are, and Magnus mentioned that they had remained in Iacon. He was welcomed back by Optimus, who briefed him on his next mission: Attack Kaon. Magnus ordered the Wreckers to board The War Star, and headed off to Kaon. In Kaon, he ordered everyone to abandon ship, as The War Star was shot out of the sky. He ordered Leadfoot to abandon ship, when Leadfoot refused to leave. After landing on the ground, he witnessed as The War Star collided with some of Kaon's defenses. He ordered The Wreckers to attack. He told Springer that they're pinned, before reuniting with Optimus and watched as Omega Supreme entered battle. After the Gates came down, he advanced into the City. Upon entering the City, he asked Optimus where the LSFC was, before mentioning that they needed them. Magnus was attacked and nearly killed by a Leaper, only to be saved by Hound and Leadfoot. He ran to the Throne Room with Ultra Magnus. After being warned by Nightra, he watches in horror as Dark Energon fills the Energon routing pipes. War for Cybertron Part 4 ''After realizing that they failed to stop Megatron, Ultra Magnus and The Wreckers returned to Iacon, via GroundBridge. In Iacon, when the Decepticons began to march upon the City, Ultra Magnus was ordered to Defend Iacon. When Optimus prepared to leave Iacon to stop Megatron, Magnus bidded his brother luck. He then ordered Leadfoot to have The Wreckers get into their position. He ordered Wheeljack to defend the Combaticons, before joining the other Autobots in defending Iacon, and ordered the Autobots to attack the Decepticons. He was contacted by Scattergun and informed of the massacre in Crystal City, and ordered him to remain in Crystal City. He is then shot, but resumes shooting Decepticons, before ordering Kup to activate Omega Supreme. He was then informed by Arcee that Decepticons had infiltrated Iacon through the sewers. He mentioned that it doesn't matter, before watching Strika destroy the Prima Basilica's tower, before ordering Arcee to stop the Decepticons from gaining Any Weapons' blueprints from the ruination. Moments later, he was contacted by Wheeljack, who apologized for failing to guard the Combaticons. Upon Optimus's return, he demanded to know why he shut down Cybertron's Core, only to be told by Kup that it was the only way. He was then ordered by Optimus to activate the Exodus Protocol. [[War for Cybertron Part 5|''War for Cybertron Part 5]] 14 years later, he was introduced to Scattershot, who was arrested by Rollbar. When Optimus pardoned the "Decepticon", Ultra Magnus showed displeasure towards the action. He later asked Optimus why he pardoned Scattershot, and was told that if Scattershot betrays them, Magnus has orders to kill him. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' He made his way to The Ark's Construction Yard. When the Decepticons attacked, he ordered Hot Rod, Springer, and Pyropath to defend The Ark. When the Decepticons began to retreat, he ordered The Wreckers to cease fire. He then ordered The Wreckers to continue operations on The Ark. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2'' A year later, when the Decepticons began to attack The Ark, he informed Optimsu that they don't have enough forces in their area to fight back the Decepticons. He was then told by Optimus that he has a plan. Moments later, he was contacted by Inferno and told that Optimus had been captured by the Combaticons. As the Decepticons began to flee Iacon, he spoke to Optimus about the Battle, and that they needed to search for more Energon. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' Ultra Magnus was among the Autobots who boarded The Ark, before it blasted off into Space. When it passed the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Ultra Magnus was among those deactivated. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth, 1984 TO BE EDITED... Relationships * Optimus Prime -Brother * Elita One -Ally * Scattershot -Ally * Megatronus II/ Megatron -Enemy * Alpha Trion -Ally * Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam -Ally * The Wreckers -Subordinates Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 2 * War for Cybertron Part 4 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Notes * I had a fight in my own head to decide which design for Ultra Magnus should be used for this series' version of the City Commander. I decided to use the IDW design. Gallery